fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iriel
|name= Iriel |kanji= アイリエル |romaji= Airieru |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Male |age = 16 |height= 6'2" |weight=120 |eye color= Light Blue |hair color= Silver |blood type= O |guild mark=Right Forearm |unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Nemean Lion |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= |relatives= Unnamed father (deceased) Unnamed mother (deceased) |alignment |counterpart= |magic= Ice-Make Explosion Magic Shadow Magic Telepathy Magic Requip |signature skill= |weapons= Sword |image gallery=yes }} Iriel (アイリエル, Airieru) is an wandering Mage who specializes in Ice-Make and Shadow Magic. He grew up in a small island in west Earth-land. When he was younger his dad taught him Ice-Make magic while his mom taught him how to fight with his hands and feet without the use of Magic. The elder of his village saw his improvement and decided to give him one of the village's swords. When Iriel was 8 years old, while he was away visiting his grandparents, his village was savagely attacked by a clan of demons, and while defending they're village, his mom and dad were killed. A week after the village was destroyed, Iriel returned with his grand parents and found the village burned to the ground with no survivors. History Iriel is 16 when he joins the Nemean Lion Guild. While in the guild he just sticks to himself and takes low rank jobs, and while on the jobs improves his Ice Make magic. Appearance Iriel's wears a shirt and scarf that were his dad's when he was Iriel's age and was given to him when he left his grandparents to set out on his own. The scarf was hand crafted by his great grandmother and has been passed down to each generation ever since. Though the scarf is long sometimes he'll wrap it around himself so it doesn't get torn. Personality Iriel is a young hot head mage that most of the time doesn't think his actions through before he reacts. He charges into a fight head on with no game plan, determined to prove to himself that he is a strong mage. Magic & Abilities * Cold Immunity Ice-Make-(氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku) A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Ice-Make allows for a balanced offensive and defensive maneuvers and even makeshift techniques and spells, that can be created on the fly. Iriel has been known to show the ability to use both Static and Dynamic Ice Make spells but mostly using Static. Ice make Dragon- ''Using Dynamic Ice Make, Iriel is able to summon a dragon of ice that'll attack his opponent from a long distance and can grow as long as Iriel has enough magic to do so. '' '' Ice make Bats - ''Iriel using Bats is alot like Ice Make Eagle but the bats explode on contact with the opponent Ice make Sharks ''the sharks Iriel summones are alot like Heat seeking missiles, they wont stop or melt until they hit they're opponent. '' Ice make Geyser- Iriel makes a geyser under his opponent encasing him in Ice Ice make Shield - Iriel makes a block of ice wide and large enough to protect him against most techniques Ice make Excalibur - Iriel encases and reshapes his sword to make it stronger Ice make Shotgun - Iriel encases his fist in ice and shoots multiple shards at his opponent Ice make Freeze Lancer Ice make Cocoon Ice make Daggers - Multiple knives shoot out of the seal at the same time exploding on contact with his Explosion Magic Ice make Gungigner Ice make Ice Hammer Ice make Tsunami [[Requip|'Requip']] Iriel is able to summon his sword from his home in Neo Arcadia [[Explosion Magic|'Explosion Magic']] - Iriel has learned to combine his explosion magic with his Ice-Make magic to make his techniques more damaging on impact. [[Shadow Magic|'Shadow Magic']] After the training while being captured and escaping while destroying the encampment, Iriel continued to expand on his shadow magic. Shadow Cannon- Iriel absorbs shadow magic in his hand, compresses it and fires it at his opponent. Shadow Pulse- '''with one or both hands in front of him he releases eerie pulses of shadow magic '''Shadow Tornado- '''Iriel makes several black tornado's around him and his opponent '''Swordsmanship Iriel uses his sword in combination with his ice make. He combines his ice make with his sword to extend the tip of it for a better range. Spinning his body with enough speed he can create a cyclone with the tip being able to guard his body, the cyclone will be defensive and offensive. Equipment *Sword: Iriel's sword was given to him when he was younger by the elder of his village when he was younger, nothing is special about the sword but it has significiant meaning to Iriel. *Requip Magic: Iriel has certain outfits set aside on his island, so that he can have a wardrobe change whenever he wants * Shadow Devil Slayer Magic (EagleWizard08) Category:Articles in process